Flowers Blossom
by spkdog
Summary: While Hortense was working on a science experiment, it went wrong, and he found himself on Linphea with an angel named Flora. What happens when they meet again four years later? His name is Logan, but that's not all that's changed. Flora, who he's been waiting years to see again, has a boyfriend. Can he win her over? Does he want to? Will the other BTR boys connect with the Winx?
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this while doing one of those character-number things. I have it up on my profile if you want to read it. One of the questions was about a one/eight story (one being Flora and eight being Logan), and I liked the idea so I decided to roll with it.

**Chapter 1**

_...4 years earlier..._

Kendall, James, and Carlos were watching Hortense work on his latest science experiment. "Alright, if this works, we'll be able to scan where of planets are. Planets that even NASA hasn't found yet," Hortense explained.

"And why are you doing this?" Kendall asked.

"RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid is sponsoring this," said Hortense. "They're running a temporary program to find local geniuses."

"And you're gonna get in because you're the smartest person I know, Hortense!" Carlos exclaimed.

"All I have left to do is flip this switch," Hortense said. He reached for it slowly to let the tension build up. The other three boys watched closely, waiting to see if the device would work. When Hortense finally did get the switch flipped, the device exploded. Bits of metal flew everywhere in all directions. Luckily, Kendall, James, and Carlos were not injured. But when they looked for their dear friend Hortense, he was nowhere to be found... on Earth.

Hortense himself found himself in what felt like another world. A plant-based world. He seemed to be in a garden of some sort. He was very weak. Whatever had happened, it had drained him of all his energy.

He looked up to see an angel. She had tan skin, long brown hair, and pale green eyes. She was wearing a two-tone pink corset dress that was mostly light pink with a little bit of dark pink on the sides, long light pink unattached sleeves, light pink ankle boots, and a green choker with a light pink flower hanging from it. She also had pale green nymph-like wings. "Can I help you?" she asked in a soft, sweet voice. "Are you hurt? Where are you from?"

"My name is Hortense," he said slowly between breaths. "I'm from Earth."

"That's a long ways away," said the angel. "My name is Flora. I can help you get back home."

"Thanks, my friends must be really worried about me."

"I think I know a good transportation spell," said Flora.

"Wait, can you tell me what planet we're on?" Hortense asked.

"Of course," Flora smiled. "This is Linphea."

"And it's a plant-centric planet?"

"Yes, but we say realm instead of planet," Flora explained.

"This is fascinating," Hortense said.

"May I send you home now? I don't want anyone to worry for too long."

"Yeah," Hortense said reluctantly. He wanted to stay and learn more, but Flora was right. He shouldn't make everyone worry.

"Alright, I'll do my best," said Flora. A green glow appeared in her hands and she manipulated it around him. Next thing he new, he was back with Kendall, James, and Carlos on Earth.

"Where have you been?" James asked.

When Hortense told them of Linphea and the angel Flora, they said he was crazy.

_...Present..._

Hortense now used the name Logan, under the suggestion of James' mother. He and his friends all worked with RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid under the music division with Rocque Records. As of yet, he hadn't seen anymore of his Linphean angel, but they were starting a mini-tour, so things might change.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Since we have a long weekend from school, I have some non-homework time. So, I decided to do an update.

**Chapter 2**

"Gardenia is such a small town," Kendall commented.

"Why do we have to drive through it to get to our next concert location rather than just driving around?" James asked.

"Because I said so!" Gustavo shouted.

Logan, through the chaos of riding in a bus with three wild guys and a loud Gustavo, had been staring out the window. He was practically falling asleep, when he saw something that caught his attention. "Stop the bus!" he ordered.

"Hey, I call the shots here!" Gustavo told him, but Logan didn't care. He jumped out of the bus anyway, regardless of the fact that the bus was still moving.

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed with deep fear and concern in his voice. The bus stopped and Carlos dashed after Logan.

Logan had fallen when he jumped out of the bus, but quickly got up to chase after what he saw. What he saw was six figures in the sky leaving a trail of sparkle dust behind them as they gracefully flew. They were all female and had large, beautiful wings. One of the figures had unmistakable brown hair. He dreamed about her almost every night. She was always in the back of his mind.

"Angel!" he yelled toward the sky. "Flora! Angel! It's me!"

Logan felt his heart skip a beat when the girls stopped their flight and gently came down to the ground. "Hortense!" Flora greeted cheerfully. "I didn't think I'd see you again!"

Logan was amazed. This was not the same outfit he had seen her in her, and those were definitely not the same wings. "You look incredible," Logan told her.

"Thank you," Flora smiled. "This wings are called 'Believix'. They're still fairly new."

"Um, Flora, what's going on here?" asked one of the other girls. Logan turned his attention to the other five figures behind Flora. He really noticed them before.

"Sorry girls," Flora apologized. "This is Hortense. After an accident, he was sent to my realm four years ago. I helped him get back here to Earth." She turned to face Logan. "These are my friends Musa of Melody, Stella of Solaria, Bloom of Domino, Tecna of Zenith, and Aisha of Andros."

"Those are all different realms?" Logan asked.

"Yes, they are," said Flora. "Stella, Bloom, and Aisha are the princesses of their realms."

"That is fascinating," said Logan. Then, a thought occurred to him. "By the way, my name is Logan now. I had it changed."

"Logan is a nice name for you," said Flora. "I think it suits you better than the old one."

"Logan!" called Kendall as he, James, and Carlos caught up to him.

"What is wrong with you, man?" James asked.

"How could you make me-, I mean us, worry like that?" Carlos scolded.

"Guys, remember how you made fun of me four years ago for saying I met an angel on Linphea?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, how could we forget? That was such a stupid story!" said James.

"Well, meet Flora, my Linphean angel, and her friends," Logan introduced.

"Actually, we're fairies," Flora clarified.

"Do you really expect us to believe fairies exist?" Kendall asked. "I'll admit these are elaborate costumes, but seriously."

"I'll totally believe that they're fairies!" Carlos said enthusiastically.

"Magic, huh? That would explain how gorgeous they are," James flirted.

"Dragon Wing!" Bloom called out from behind everyone. Kendall was surrounded by a red aura and began to float into the air. Bloom came toward him. "I'm not just any fairy, I'm the most powerful fairy in the magical dimension. That's a fact. Do you believe in magic now?"

"Bloom, put him down," said Aisha.

"Yeah, that's not how you get someone to believe in fairies," Stella added.

"What works, works," Bloom shrugged as she lowered Kendall to the ground.

Flora sighed. "We're been having trouble with her ego lately," she whispered into Logan's ear.

"You guys should come to the Frutti Music Bar tonight. They're having open-mic karaoke," Musa invited.

"Yeah, our very own Musa here will be preforming," Stella pointed out.

"Our friend Roxy works there," said Tecna. "In fact, her family owns it."

"That sounds like a nice plan, doesn't it, guys?" said Logan.

"Hold up, Dogs!" Gustavo yelled. "We've got a schedule to keep! No one's making any decisions but me!" He and Kelly walked up.

"Actually, we're ahead of schedule," said Kelly. "The boys can stay here for the night and head out again in the morning without any difficulty."

Gustavo gave in. "Fine, but from here on out, what I say is what goes!"

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: The story was originally just supposed to be Logan/Flora based, but a friend from school gave me the perfect pairing idea to use here. I've come up with something for all four boys, but Logan and Flora will still be the main focus. Also, Carlos was pretty OOC in this chapter, but that was intentional. You'll find out why later.


	3. Chapter 3

The song typed up in this chapter is "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada. The two other songs mentioned in this chapter are "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga and "Big Time Rush" by Big Time Rush.

**Chapter 3**

The boys of BTR walked into the Frutti Music Bar for the first time and were amazing. For some a small little hangout, the place was packed. All eyes were turned to the stage. It looked like that Musa girl from earlier, only she didn't have her wings and looked like a normal human being. She was expertly singing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga.

"She has quite the stage presence," Logan commented.

"Her voice is so pretty," said Carlos.

"And she's smokin' hot," said James.

When the song ended, the audience cheered and Musa made her way over to a table where her friends and a bunch of boys were sitting. James, Carlos, Kendall, and Logan followed them.

"Who has the sexiest girlfriend ever?" came the voice of a boy with magenta hair as he put his arms around Musa.

"You do," Musa responded, welcoming the embrace.

Flora looked up and noticed BTR standing there. "Oh! Hello! I'm glad you came!" she greeted. "Let me introduce you to the boys. The one with Musa there is Riven. He and Musa recently got back together again. And that's Stella's boyfriend Brandon, Bloom's boyfriend Sky, and Tecna's boyfriend Timmy. And last but certainly not least, this is my boyfriend Helia."

"Boyfriend," Logan said sadly to himself so no one could hear.

Carlos, however, seemed to take pleasure in the fact that they all had boyfriends. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you," he greeted them.

"You were great up there, Musa," James complimented.

"Thanks, but Layla should get credit for the dancing," said Musa. "I wouldn't be anywhere without her choreography."

"Now don't go trying to pin me with most of the credit," said Layla. "Your voice does most of the work itself."

"Wait, I thought your name was Aisha," Kendall said. "Why does she call you Layla?"

"Aisha is my official name, but I prefer that my friends call me Layla," she explained. "You guys call me that, too, ok?"

"Got it," Kendall agreed.

"So, do you have a boyfriend, too?" Carlos asked her what he thought was an innocent question.

Layla turned away her head and got quiet. "No. He died in battle."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked," Carlos apologized.

"No, no, it's quite alright," said Layla.

Logan really wanted to get off of the boyfriend topic, so he changed it. "You girls can take of your wings."

"Yeah," said Flora. "Believix is just a fairy form. We have our day-to-day form which resembles humans. Then we can transform into multiple fairy forms."

"It's pretty awesome," added Stella.

A waitress with long pink hair walked over to the table. "Do you guys need anything else right now?" she asked them. Then, she turned and noticed Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. "Oh my gosh! You're Big Time Rush!"

"Roxy, you know them?" Tecna asked.

"Of course!" said Roxy. "I have their CD! They rock!" She turned to the boys. "Can you guys sign something for me?"

"Anything for a pretty young girl like you," James smiled.

"We're a boy band," Kendall explained to the Winx who had puzzled looks on their faces.

"We're a band, too," said Bloom. "The girls and I are the Winx Rock Band."

"Are you the lead singer?" Carlos asked Musa.

"No, I am," said Bloom.

Roxy had finished collecting her autographs. "We'd be honored to have you sing here tonight," Roxy said.

"We could sing one of our own songs and it would be like doing a concert!" Carlos said excitedly.

"Let's do it!" James agreed.

"Are you ok with this, Logan?" Kendall asked as he noticed Logan's unhappy demeanor.

"Yeah, let's have some fun," Logan said.

The four boys made their way to select their song, but there was only one song by them: "Big Time Rush", their first single. So, that's what they selected. They used their normal stage choreography for that song and just had fun with it. The crowd loved them. As they were making their way back to the table with the Winx, they were met by Roxy and a middle-aged man.

"Guys, this is my dad, Klaus," Roxy introduced.

"Boys, since you and Musa drive my costumers absolutely crazy, I was wondering if you would consider a duet," Klaus offered.

"Oh! Like the time we did that duet with Jordin Sparks!" said Carlos.

"Yes, like that," Klaus confirmed. "So, how about it?"

"I'm game," said Musa.

"So are we," James chimed in.

"Perfect, I'll leave the song details to you." Klaus walked off.

The boys and Musa went back to the song selection for the second time that night. Musa picked out the perfect song for them to sing: "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada.

James:

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor  
>I like to move it, come and give me some more<br>_

Musa:

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah  
>There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat<em>

James & Musa:

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin  
>Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose  
>(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)<em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me  
><em>

James & Musa:

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

James:

_Oh, oh_

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh _

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

All:_  
>Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground<em>

Musa:

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload  
>Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode<br>_

James:

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah  
>It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside<em>

James & Musa:

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin  
>Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in<br>Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose  
>(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)<em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me  
><em>

James & Musa:

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

James:

_Oh, oh_

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh _

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

All:_  
>Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground<em>

Kendall & Carlos:

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up  
>Move on and accelerate, push it to the top<br>Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up  
>Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid<em>

Logan:

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?  
>They got everybody in the club going mad<br>So everybody in the back  
>Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang<em>

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_  
><em>Let me see you wreck that thang<em>  
><em>Now drop it down low, low<em>  
><em>Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo<em>

Big Time Rush:

_Everybody in the club  
><em>

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>

Big Time Rush:

_Everybody in the club  
><em>

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>

Big Time Rush:

_Everybody in the club  
><em>

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me  
>Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground<em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>

James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me  
><em>

James & Musa:

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

James:

_Oh, oh_

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Evacuate the dance floor  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh_

Musa:

_I'm infected by the sound  
><em>James:

_Oh, oh _

Kendall, Carlos, & Logan:

_Everybody in the club_

Musa:

_Stop, this beat is killing me_

All:_  
>Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground<em>

The crowd went crazier than ever before as they stepped off of the stage. "I gotta admit, you guys are a pretty awesome boy band," Musa admitted.

"You're pretty awesome, yourself," James responded. "How come you aren't the leader of the Winx Rock Band?"

"The headmistress of the school we teach at thought it would be a good idea since Bloom has made herself the leader of the Winx as fairies," Musa explained. "Everyone but Bloom thinks it is unfair considering I'm the fairy of music-"

Logan cut her off. "Fairies have powers over different things?"

"That's our Logan," commented Kendall. "Notices a bit of knowledge to be found and any other conversation takes a back seat."

"Oh, that's right, Flora didn't explain earlier. "I'm the fairy of Music, Bloom is the fairy of the Dragon's Flame, Flora is the fairy of nature, Stella is the fairy of the Shining Sun, Layla is the Fairy of Tides, and Roxy is the fairy of animals."

"This is all so fascinating!" said Logan.

The whole group of the Winx, the specialists, and BTR hung out a little longer. Then, Kelly came to tell the boys it was time to leave so they could get back to their tour.

**End of Chapter 3**

A/N: It was requested by a reviewer that I call her Layla instead of Aisha, which is totally fine by me. To be honest, I'm way more comfortable writing her name as Layla because that's what I grew up with. She has such a small part in this story that it doesn't really matter anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The boys were chillin' in the tour bus on their way to the next location. "That was a lot of fun last night with the Winx," said Kendall.

"Yeah, thanks to Logan," added Carlos.

"Good point," said James. "If Logan didn't have a thing for that Flora girl, then we wouldn't have gotten into their circle."

"Yeah, it's amazing that you're story was actually true," said Kendall. "And you even fell for a nice one, not like that bitch Bloom."

"I don't think Flora would like you insulting her friends," said Logan. "And she has a boyfriend which means I have no business being interested in her."

"Cheer up, Logan!" said Carlos. "You've got us by your side, Flora's not necessary."

"You don't get it," said Logan. "When I met her the first time, I thought she was my angel. I've wanted to meet her again for so long to be with her, and now that I have, she's got a boyfriend."

"Well, you could always get a boyfriend," Carlos said hopefully.

The other three boys stared at him with confused looks. "Did you just say what I thought you said?" James asked.

"What did I say?" Carlos answered the question with a question.

"You just told Logan he could get a boyfriend," said Kendall.

"Oh, I meant girlfriend," Carlos replied.

"Anyway," James began, breaking the awkward silence, "Musa is the real hottie of the group"

"You realize Musa has a boyfriend, too, right?" Logan asked.

"So? She only has Riven because she hadn't met me yet," James explained.

"She's way out of your league, dude," said Logan.

"Hey, you're just being that way because you're upset about Flora and Helia," James said. "No need to take your emotions out on me."

"Just leave me alone, James," Logan said as he left the room to another part of the tour bus.

_...Meanwhile..._

The Winx girls were hanging out in the living room of their apartment. "Hanging out with those guys was pretty awesome," said Musa.

"Yeah, it was great to see Logan again," Flora added.

"I bet it was," Stella said with a suggestive voice. "Just remember that you have a boyfriend."

"Just what are you getting at?" Flora asked.

"Oh come on, everyone knows you cast that spell on Gustavo so he would let the boys stay the day," Bloom said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I've seen those types before, there's no way he would've given in so easily without magical influence," Layla explained.

"It doesn't really make any logical sense for you to do something like that," Tecna chimed in.

"But what about emotional sense?" Musa asked. "I think it's great that Flora is actually showing some emotion when it comes to her love life."

Flora's face filled with confusion and a little bit of hurt. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Musa began, "that your relationship with Helia is so perfect that it seems fake. You never fight, you never even disagree. I think it's totally healthy that your attracted to someone else."

"Musa, stop," Layla jumped in, trying to avoid something bad.

"Just look at me and Riven," Musa continued. "We fight all the time and our relationship is perfectly healthy."

"Don't you go comparing my relationship to yours!" Flora responded angrily. "Their completely different! There's absolutely no way constant fighting is good for a relationship!"

"Hey, don't freak out like that, I'm just trying to help you," Musa said. "It's your choice if you wanna be some robot. I prefer to actually feel something."

"Girls, just calm down," said Stella.

"This is completely pointless," Tecna added.

"You're out of line, Musa!" Flora raised her voice. "I don't need advice from someone who's a failure as a girlfriend."

Musa gasped. She was outraged.

Flora, realizing what she had just said, quickly apologized. "I-I'm sorry Musa, I didn't mean that."

"Really, Musa, she didn't," Layla put in.

"Oh, I'm a failure? You think I'm a failure? That's it, Flora, I'm done with you!" Musa stormed out.

"Good! Maybe now I'll be left alone!" Flora stormed off in the other direction.

As the day went on, each girl began to think the other may have been right.

**End of Chapter 4**

This was hard to write, Flora felt really OOC to me, but I'll try to explain in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Flora_

I feel so not myself. It's not like me to raise my voice at all. Why would I do that? And why would I call Musa a failure? Now she's mad at me. I don't like it when my friends are mad at me.

I didn't like the way she was talking to me, though. I have emotions. I'm showing emotions right now, aren't I?

I spent the day with Helia today. He's a really great guy. Musa's wrong about it being too perfect to be real. It's just the right amount of perfect. There was no arguing at all, unlike Musa and Riven. Helia is such a gentleman, and...

He's kind of like a robot. A robot slave to me. I haven't thought about it until recently, but it's almost like he doesn't have his own opinion. I'm his girl, he does everything for me. When the relationship began, I thought it was sweet, but now it feels more like being in a rut. It's all the same.

Maybe Musa is a little right about a little tiny bit of arguing adding flavor to a relationship, but not the way she and Riven do it. Just playful arguing to prove the boyfriend does have his own point of view.

There was another thing that the girls were definitely right about. I am attracted to Logan. And I did cast a minor spell of Gustavo so that Logan could stay longer and I could get to know him more. The first time I met Logan was so short, but I wanted to send him back right away so his friends wouldn't worry. I know what it's like to worry for a missing friend. About three years after the encounter with Logan, my good friend Tecna was lost in the Omega Dimension. I was worried sick. We all were.

If I wasn't dating Helia, I don't know if I would go after Logan or not. He has his own life and music career to worry about. I don't know if I would want to interfere.

_Musa_

The nerve of that Flora! Calling me a failure! I am so not a failure! My relationship is actually alive, unlike hers which is long dead. How does surviving make me a failure?

Well, let's think like Flora for a second. She's way into peace and stuff, so maybe me being a failure could have something to do with the fact that me and Riven sometimes fight. Flora's just odd, because that doesn't any sense. I never start the fighting, so that can't be the reason Flora thinks I a failure as a girlfriend.

Maybe, to Flora's thinking, a successful girlfriend would realize when a relationship is nothing but senseless fighting and know when to make it stop. But my relationship isn't just senseless fighting, right? I mean, we've tried breaking up, and we can't live without each other. He can be sweet when he wants to be. He just doesn't often want to be be.

Sometimes I feel like he doesn't quite understand me and my music, though. It would be refreshing change to have a boyfriend who's a musician, but I couldn't break up with Riven now. We just got back together again, and like I already said, we can't seem to live without each other.

Although, and this is me just speculating here, maybe getting back together all the time is just taking the easy way out. Maybe, again this is just more speculation, a successful girlfriend doesn't keep running back to her boyfriend that she knows probably isn't right for her.

_Sky_

Bloom was really sweet when we first met, and it made sense to got out with her. I liked her the way she was then. She was really sweet and always willing to put friends first.

Now, though, she's a total bitch. She only cares about herself and she thinks she the most important thing in the universe just because she's the most powerful fairy. I really wanna break up with her, but I just can't.

The publicity of dating the most powerful fairy in the universe is too important to me right now.

_Carlos_

I don't know how much longer I can do this. I wanted life to stay this perfect forever. Just me, the guys, and the band. Life was just a ton of fun, and nothing could seriously break apart our friendship. But now, I fear that the Winx may destroy our bond. Guys do crazy things for woman, and these aren't just women – they're magical woman. I'm afraid of what will happen.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Finally, the tour was over. The boys of BTR were in their tour bus riding back to LA. At least, they were supposed to be heading to LA.

The boys (except Carlos) had been bugging Gustavo to let them hang in Gardenia a little longer before returning home. It seemed he was about to break.

"Fine! I'll see if I can pull some strings, ask Mrs. Knight if she thinks it's alright," Gustavo said, hoping Mrs. Knight wouldn't let them.

Kendall went to his laptop and opened up a Skype line with his mother. "Hey Mom," he greeted. He then say Katie in the background. "Hey Katie."

"Hey Big Brother," Katie replied.

"Hello Kendall," said his mother.

"Hey Mom, we were wondering if maybe we didn't have to come home right away," Kendall said slowly, unsure of how his mother would react.

"Why don't you want to come home yet?" his mother asked. "The tour is over."

"We have a mission of romance," James cut in. "There is a girl in Gardenia for Logan. We have to help him win her heart."

"What's in it for James?" Mrs. Knight asked suspiciously.

"The girl Logan likes has five other attractive friends," Kendall sighed.

"Where would you stay?" she questioned.

"I'm working on that," Gustavo called over. "There's a producer in Gardenia who owes me a favor. Jason Queen. I'm going to see if he can get us an apartment or something."

"Well, if you get everything settled, I guess it's ok," his mother told them.

~(*^*)~(*^*)~

"This is it, boys," Kelly said as she showed them the apartment Jason Queen rented for them. It was small, but it would due for their temporary use.

"It'll be nice to get to know the Winx girls more," Carlos commented.

"Oh, we're going to do more than get to know them," said James.

"Remember they all have boyfriends," Carlos pointed out.

"Carlos is right, this isn't some kind of mission to break up Flora and Helia so she can go out with me," Logan said. "That sounds so mean."

"But you do deserve to see more of her," said Kendall. "You met her on her home realm for a brief few moments, and once you see her again your time is cut short by the tour. The tour is over. You have time."

"Hold it, Dogs!" Gustavo yelled to them. "You only have two weeks before we absolutely need to be back in LA, so be careful what you plan!"

"Yeah, just two weeks," agreed Carlos. "What are we really gonna accomplish in just two weeks?"

"Why are you being so depressing about this?" James asked. "A lot can happen in two weeks."

"James is right," Kendall said. "We have two weeks, we can do this. Logan and Flora will grow closer. Right now they are just acquaintances who have met twice. By the end of this two week period, they will be good friends."

"Or perhaps more than friends," James added suggestively.

"You guys really don't have to do this for me," said Logan.

"Logan, your our friend, of course we're helping you with this," Kendall told him. "Besides, we owe you for four years of disbelief."

Logan smiled. "Thanks guys."

Carlos had one more thing to say before this conversation came to a close. "Just don't go out with her."

**End of Chapter 6**

A/N: I want to apologize for Mrs. Knight in this chapter. That part was supposed to be longer, but I haven't seen Big Time Rush (the show) in forever due to my lack of Nickelodeon and the fact that none of their stuff is on Netflix or Hulu Plus, so I didn't know how to accurately portray her.

On the bright side, I saw them live in concert last night! It was super awesome! I wrote a long detailed journal entry about it on my DA page, if you're remotely interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The boys were in a bush outside Love and Pet, wearing their famous tree hats. "So she works here?" Logan asked.

"Affirmative," said James. "Apparently, they all do. So let's go in, and initiate the plan."

"What plan?" Carlos asked.

The guys sighed. "The plan we spent most of the day yesterday discussing," said Kendall.

"Oh! That plan!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Alright, let's do this!" James declared.

The boys removed their tree hats and went casually inside the building. "Hey, ladies," James greeted.

"Logan!" Flora perked up. "I didn't know you were back from the tour." She practically ran over to him, causing Musa to roll her eyes. Musa mouthed the words "you so like him", and Flora shot her a death glare. The thick tension was easily sensed by the boys.

"Yeah, we got back yesterday," said Logan. "And a friend of Gustavo's hooked us up with an apartment temporarily for the two weeks we get to be here."

"That's great," said Flora.

Neither of them were sure what to say next, so a bit of awkward silence developed. That's when James and Kendall intervened.

"Hey, Flora, you should show Logan around Gardenia," James said.

"We would be more than happy to help out around the store while you're out," added Kendall.

"Well, I should ask Bloom," Flora said slowly, contemplating the idea.

Bloom was at the front of the store with a crowd of people, taking pictures and signing autographs. She was clearly loving all the attention and not doing any work.

"Bloom," Flora asked shyly, "d-do you mind if I leave for a little while?"

"Whatever, just get out," Bloom said coldly. "It's not like anyone's really here to see you anyway."

Flora knew she should feel hurt by this, but she had gotten used to Bloom's attitude, and this felt normal.

Kendall saw that this just wasn't right. Most of the Winx girls were working their butts off in this busy store, while Bloom just soaked in attention from crazed fans. And on top of that, Bloom had nothing but mean words to say to her friends. Flora seemed downright afraid of her! This had to stop.

"What is your deal?" he shouted at Bloom.

The crowd gasped and the room went silent.

"Excuse me?" Bloom asked in a diva-like tone.

"W-we should leave!" Flora grabbed Logan's arm and ran out the door.

"What is it with you? You're letting your friends do all the work while you just sit around on your lazy butt getting your picture taken!" Kendall shouted.

"OMG! Kendall from Big Time Rush is like, totally challenging Bloom!" a fangirl yelled in excitement.

"I am the leader here, I can do as I please," stated Bloom. "I would think you would understand, being a leader yourself."

"Being a leader is not about flaunting your power and making your friends be your slaves," Kendall explained. "BTR is a team. I may be the leader, but we all have equally important parts to play. That's how we make our sound. We're like brothers, whereas your friends are afraid of you."

"They have every right to be afraid of me! Fear is a powerful motivator, and I happen to be the most powerful fairy in the universe! I could destroy everything, and then save it almost instantaneously! In fact, you should be afraid of me, too!" Bloom shouted. She generated large amounts of fire right in the palms of her hands.

Kendall was unphased. "Come on! Shoot at me!" he challenged.

"Maybe I will!" Bloom replied as she took a step forward.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Three fangirls ran to protect Kendall. One of them, surprisingly, was Roxy.

"Roxy?! What are you doing?!" Bloom asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Bloom, but my love for Big Time Rush outweighs my love for the Winx Club," Roxy explained. The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"See? I have fans, too," Kendall said. "The difference between you and me is that I know how to respect my friends and my fans."

Bloom growled and put out the flames.

"You don't have to take that verbal abuse from him!" another fangirl shouted.

"Yeah, show him what you can really do!" shouted another.

There was more shouting among the crowd, and an all-out fan war ensued.

James rolled his eyes at all the attention Kendall was getting and went to help Musa. "Hey Musa," he greeted.

"Oh, hey, James," Musa replied with a smile. "That's quite the raucous your boy Kendall caused."

"Oh, yeah," James agreed. "He can't help it, he's got these ideals about how teamwork should be. Before we were a band, we were all on the same hockey team."

"How did you go from hockey players to singers?" Musa asked. "If you don't mind me asking, that is. It just seems like a fairly large jump to make."

James smiled. He loved that story. "Well, the guys and I have been best buds pretty much forever. We survived cold Minnesota winters together."

Here, Musa cut him off. "I've been on a frozen dead planet, how cold can Minnesota really be?"

"Would you like to hear my story or not?"

"I'm sorry, please continue."

"Anyway, even though some of us had different interests, we could always bond playing hockey," James continued. "Of course hockey was always more Carlos and Kendall's thing, but we all enjoy playing together. Have you seen Carlos' hockey helmet? He almost never takes it off, that's how much he loves it. Logan's thing has always been science – that's how he ended up on Linphea the first time – and my thing has always been music. I'd always dreamed of being a pro performer. One snowy night, Gustavo – our producer – came to Minnesota on a talent search. The guys did everything they could to get me there, and Logan and Carlos went before me while I calmed my nerves. Kendall is the one who pulled me together and got me into my audition."

"That's sweet of him," Musa commented. "He sounds like a really cool guy."

"Well, Gustavo hated my audition," said James. "So Kendall came in, followed by Carlos and Logan, and they caused a whole scene. Wrestling with security guards and everything. Well, Kendall ended up singing a song during his angry rant – the Giant Turd song, to be more specific – and Gustavo loved it."

"The Giant Turd Song? Now _that _I would like to hear," Musa laughed.

"Maybe we'll sing it for you sometime," James responded. "So, Gustavo wanted to take Kendall with him to LA, but Kendall refused to go unless Carlos, Logan, and I went, too. Gustavo didn't want us no-talents along, but the record company was in serious trouble and Gustavo really needed Kendall. So, we all went to LA and became BTR. It's because of Kendall's loyalty to his friends that I get to live my dream."

"Wow, that's an awesome story," said Musa. "Bloom used to be like that, before all the power went to her head. You see, it used to be 'Winx Club Forever!' with all of us looking out for each other, especially Bloom. When we met, Bloom had only just discovered she was a fairy, and didn't know anything about her powers or where she came from. She was the weak one. Me and the rest of the Winx were quick to be there for her and help her with her discoveries. She, in turn, would always help us out with our problems. She was that wonderful caring leader that you describe Kendall as. Eventually, though, all the fame and power went to her head and she holds it over the rest of us like we're not her friends anymore, just supporting characters." She lowered her head in sadness.

"That's cruel," said James. "It sounds like both our stories have a similar start, both revolving around a single leader, but the way our leaders handled it is completely different."

"Yeah," Musa said sadly. She wanted to shake those sad thoughts out of her head, so she changed the subject. "So music is your passion, huh? It's really nice that you get to live your dream. Not a lot of people around here get music like a do, even other musicians."

"What about your boyfriend?" James asked. "Does he get your music?"

"Riven?" Musa closed her eyes a moment and shook her head. "He's a kind of a jerk."

"Then, why are you dating him? That is, if you don't mind me asking."

Musa turned away. "I do mind, actually." The reason she didn't want to answer was because she didn't have an answer. Riven was always a jerk to her, but she always took him back. Why? Because she was afraid of change, afraid to find someone new. Flora was right about her, but she didn't want to admit it. That's why tensions were still so thick between them.

Later that day, as the sun was setting, two figures – one male and one female – ran across the local park, giggling and out of breath. They didn't even remember why they were running in the first place, all they knew were each other. As the stopped to catch their breath, the girl reached her hand out to a bush, and the most beautiful blue flowers sprouted from it. She picked one and handed it to the boy.

"It's amazing," he said. "But usually the guy gives flowers to the girl." He smiled playfully.

"Yes, but the girl isn't always a Fairy of Nature," she laughed. "Oh Logan, this is one of the most fun days I've ever had."

"Me too, Flora," he replied. "Thanks for showing me around Gardenia; it's a beautiful town."

"You're welcome," Flora smiled. "It was great to spend the day with you like this, we must do it again sometime."

The two continued to chat before saying goodbye and heading their separate ways. Little did they know, they were being watched the whole time by a certain greyish-blue haired specialist.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

I made some edits to chapter 5. There was an aspect of the story that I'm removing. Not a big deal.

**Chapter 8**

The whole group – Winx, Specialist, and BTR – was hanging out in the Frutti Music Bar. Chillin' and just having a good time. Well, almost everyone. Helia was acting rather distant, but no one knew why.

Suddenly, a bus pulled up outside. A couple of young women stepped off and walked into the bar. The Winx recognized one of them immediately.

"Mirta!" They all exclaimed as they ran to see her.

"Hey, Girls!" Mirta greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Flora asked.

"Just taking a little trip," Mirta replied. "I signed up with a travel agency in Magix, and the group I'm with is touring magical places on Earth. Of course Gardenia was on this list, so I just had to stop by and see you guys."

"And we're so glad you did," Stella said.

"How's life been for you?" Musa asked.

"Well, to be honest, not that great," Mirta replied. "This trip was basically a way for me to cheer up and get my mind off of Lucy."

"Are you two fighting again?" Layla asked.

"Well, you see, it gets a little complicated here," said Mirta. "I, er, confessed my love for her, but she didn't return my feelings. In fact, she said she wasn't gonna have any of that."

The atmosphere changed completely.

"You- you're into girls? Tecna asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm bisexual," Mirta confessed. "I thought you guys would be cool with that."

"We are most certain not cool with that," Bloom said. "It's unnatural and wrong. Come on, girls, let's get out of here."

The Winx and their boyfriends went out to the beach. The BTR boys felt bad for poor Mirta, but they weren't quite sure if they should interfere.

Big-hearted Carlos knew what they should do. He walked up to Mirta and introduced them. "Hey, my name is Carlos. They are my buds Kendall, James, and Logan."

"It's nice to meet you," Mirta said, trying to drive the sadness away from her voice.

Carlos grabbed her hands. "Don't let them bother you, just because they aren't as open-minded as some. There are cooler people you can hang out with."

"Like who?" Mirta asked.

"Like us," Kendall replied, giving Mirta a reassuring look.

"Hey, Roxy!" Logan called to her from across the bar.

Roxy was doing her job, and completely missed the scene where the Winx walked out on their friend. She didn't see or hear any of it.

"Yeah," she asked.

"This is Mirta," James introduced. "She's a cool young woman. Would knowing her sexual orientation make a difference to you?"

"No, why should it?" Roxy replied.

"See? Not everyone is like the Winx," Carlos proved. "They just have to get used to it." He smiled to her and she smiled back. All six of them sat down and hung out together until Roxy had to get back to work.

_Meanwhile..._

"Ugh, look at them, being all open and accepting," Bloom said with disgust.

Sky sighed. He knew that old Bloom would be open and accepting, too. What had happened? He hadn't seen her as cruel as she'd been lately since Dark Bloom made an appearance thanks to Darkar. Back then, Sky was able to reach her. But it seemed that lately, nothing her could do could turn Bloom back into who she was before. He'd pretty much given up on her by now. But he had to stay with her, for publicity purposes.

Helia was even quieter than usual. "Helia, what's wrong?" Flora asked him.

He just turned away from her.

"Helia, Sweetie, talk to me," Flora urged.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you," Helia snapped.

Flora wore a look a shock and hurt upon her face, and Helia immediately regretting snapping at her. "I'm sorry, I just-" Should he tell her he saw her and Logan having way more fun than he and Flora had ever had? Should he tell her that he was afraid of their relationship being destroyed by BTR? "I'm just a little tired, that's all. Don't let it bug you, I'm sorry I snapped."

The two shared a loving hug, but Flora wasn't entirely convinced that Helia was telling the truth. What was actually wrong? And why would he lie to her? She thought their relationship was better than this...

**End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Flora knew that something was bothering Helia, no matter how much he denied it. She didn't want to bug him too excessively about it, but at the same time she really needed to know. She was his girlfriend, and she cared about him. A little pushing might be necessary to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Helia, please tell me," Flora said in a soft, gentle voice. "You know you can trust me with anything. We've been through so much together, you and I."

Helia sighed in defeat. "You're right, it's wrong of me to keep my feelings from you. I saw you and Logan in the park the other day. You looked like you were having so much fun, more fun than you and I seem to have. I know it might be a bit silly, but I don't know if I should feel threatened by him."

"Oh, Helia," Flora replied. "I didn't realize. You don't have to worry. Logan is just a friend; I hardly know him. You and I have been together for years. We have quite a history, and I'm not about to throw that away for some new boy."

Helia still didn't look too convinced, but he was willing to trust his loving girlfriend. "Alright, I believe you," he smiled.

She leaned in and they shared a kiss. But something felt different about this kiss. It felt fake, like they were just going through the motions of a relationship instead of actually having one.

Flora finally hit the shocking realization: Musa was right.

~(*-*)~(*-*)~

They were arguing again. Musa and Riven. "Music is my life, why can't you understand that?!" Musa shouted at him.

"You're the fairy of music, but your powers don't have to govern who you are!" he shouted back.

"Just give me the remote! All I wanna do is turn up the volume!" Musa yelled.

"Oh, you want more volume? Then how about this!" he said as turned the TV volume up to maximum level.

"Enough!" Musa screamed over the noise. She sent her own powers out to silence the blaring speakers. She turned to face Riven. "How does watching a movie turn into a full scale fighting match about our identities and who we are as a couple?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Riven replied.

"Yes, you do," said Musa. "All I did was ask for the remote, and we ended up fighting about what's really been on our minds. This always happens because we don't know any other way to address our feelings."

"That's crazy talk, you don't know what you're saying," Riven stated. "We don't even argue very much."

"Seriously?!" Musa practically exploded. "That's it, I'm outta here. I can't deal with this right now."

"Where do you think you're going?" Riven asked.

"I'm going to hang out with Big Time Rush," Musa replied as she put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket.

"But they were hanging out with that homo Mirta," Riven said. "Do you really wanna be caught with them?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. They're sweet and nice and frankly, everything you're not." With that, she stormed out. She grabbed her phone and texted James to see if he and the guys were free.

She was tired of all the fighting. There had to be more to a relationship than this. She'd put up with his attitude and ignorance for years, maybe it was time for a change.

Musa finally hit the shocking realization: Flora was right.

~(*-*)~(*-*)~

The boys were chillin' in their little Gardenia appartment watching old episodes of Hannah Montana. The episode that was on was "He Could Be The One", a one-hour special in which Hannah gets back together with long-time off-and-on love interest Jake Ryan, only to realize that she has feelings for her new lead guitarist Jesse. She must choose between Jake - the boy she has a long history with, and Jesse - the new guy sweeping her off her feet.

"What if I'm putting Flora in a position like that?" Logan speculated.

"Logan, you need to stop being so unsure about this," James said.

"Yeah, think about it," Carlos added. "In the episode, Hannah chooses to stay with Jake, who cheats on her later in the Christmas episode. So, she ends up going out with Jesse, as she should've done in the first place. The odds are in your favor."

"Guys, stop comparing this to Hannah Montana! We are not in a TV show," Kendall said.

"That's debatable," replied Logan.

**End of Chapter 9**

A/N: There's was supposed to be a bit more at the end there, but my tablet was being stupid and cut the end off. It wasn't anything terribly important to the story, so I just left it off. That last section is only for comic relief anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

For this chapter, instead of using my normal scene change divider, I'm using the lyrics to "Together" by Avril Lavigne.

Chapter 10

_Something just isn't right  
>I can feel it inside<br>The truth isn't far behind me  
>You can't deny<br>When I turn the lights out  
>When I close my eyes<br>Reality overcomes me  
>I'm living a lie<em>

Flora sighed. She knew that this would be difficult, especially after the speech she gave to Helia about their history, but they had to break up. At least temporarily, because this wasn't working. This wasn't real.

"Helia, we need to talk," she began.

"I've been thinking the same thing," Helia replied.

"Really?" Flora asked. "What do you think this is about?"

"Our relationship," responded Helia. "I know we had that discussion about how you wouldn't just throw away what we have, but I'm sorry to say that I don't think we have anything to throw away."

"Like we're just going through the motions," Flora said sadly. Yes, she was happy that Helia had the same feelings she did, but it was still sad to go through. Helia was the first guy she really fell for, and for a while it seemed that they had the perfect relationship. Even though this was a mutual break up, it would definitely be a hard one.

"Exactly," said Helia. "I didn't even realize it until I saw how filled with joy you were when in the presence of another man."

"Logan has nothing to do with this," Flora cut in. "This is about you and me and whether or not we should be in a relationship."

"I know," Helia said. "And I feel," his words became slow here, "that we shouldn't be. At least for a little while, we need to experience being single and dating other people. Only then can we truly decide whether we are meant to be."

Helia turned away, but not before Flora saw a tear stream down his face. The sight of caused Flora's own tears, which already filled here eyes, to fall as well. "Oh, Helia, I know this is the right thing to do, but it's so hard!"

The two were in each other's arms for the last time as a couple. As they dried their tears, they went their separate ways on mutual terms.

_When I'm alone  
>I feel so much better<br>And when I'm around you  
>I don't feel together<br>It doesn't feel right at all  
>Together<br>__Together we've built a wall  
>Together<br>Holding hands we'll fall  
>Hands we'll fall<em>

This was it: the final breakup. Musa was prepared to do what she should've done ages ago. She went right up to Riven and said "Riven, this isn't working. It never has worked, and it never will work."

She was cut off by Riven laughing at her. "Oh, are you breaking up with me again?"

Musa stayed firm. "Yes, yes I am."

Riven just shrugged it off. "Alright, call me when you want to get back together again."

"No, there will not be any getting back together anymore," Musa said sternly.

"You can't be serious," Riven said in disbelief.

"I've never been more serious," Musa replied.

"Babe, it's nice of you to try, but we've played this game before," said Riven. "You and I will always be together, it's inevitable."

"But whenever we are together, all we do is fight," Musa pointed out. "How is that good for anyone?"

"That's just how our relationship is," said Riven. "I would think you would be used to this by now."

"I am used to it, that's the problem. A real relationship isn't supposed to be like that, but since all we've had for years is each other, we don't know what real feels like!"

Musa turned to leave. "I've had enough. And since I know you won't take a hint, I'm moving on, without you."

_This has gone on so long  
>I realize that I need<br>Something good to rely on  
>Something for me<em>

Two girls walk along. They've both just gone through breakups. Though both were very different. One girl held her head high, while the other kept her's downcast.

Musa felt empowered. She was single again, and fully prepared not to run back to Riven again. She thought that being single would be hard, but it was certainly a freeing sensation.

She was less happy, however, when she saw Flora on her way home. "Flora! Are you alright? You look like you've been crying."

"It's ok, I've just had a breakup," Flora replied slowly.

"Hey, me too, high five!" Musa smiled brightly and raised up her hand. That is, until Flora shot her a look. "Heh, heh, too soon?"

Flora wrapped Musa in a hug. "Oh Musa! I'm so sorry that we had that argument. You were right all along.

"I was right?!" Musa repeated in surprise. "No, Flora, you were the one that was right. Everything you said about my relationship with Riven was true, and if you hadn't spoken up, we might've been stuck with each other fighting forever."

"But you were right about me and Helia," said Flora. "If you hadn't said anything, I might've been in a fake relationship for the rest of my life. Now, we've agreed to see other people before we decide whether or not we're meant to be."

"Wow, I guess we should listen to each other more often, huh?" Musa said thoughtfully.

"Definitely," Flora nodded, a smile growing on her face. "Friends again?"

"Totally."

_My heart is broken  
>I'm lying here<br>My thoughts are choking  
>On you, my dear<br>On you, my dear  
>On you, my dear<em>

Bloom was bitching on about whatever menial thing that was bothering her this time, while Sky was simply nodding along and saying "mhm" periodically. Finally, he just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Bloom, shut up. Just shut up," he told her.

"What did you just say to me?!" Bloom responded in a threatening tone.

"You heard me right," said Sky. "I'm sick and tired of putting up you. You used to be a super sweet girl, and I really fell hard for you. But now, it's like I don't know who you are anymore! I'm sorry, but it's over. I'm breaking up with you."

Bloom was practically speechless. "Fine, I don't have to take this from you. I'm out of here!"

"Where do you think you're gonna go?" Sky asked. "Newsflash, Bloom, all the other girls – the ones you used to call your "friends" - they all hate you. They talk about it behind your back. The only reason they haven't spoken to your face is because they're afraid of you. Everyone is! You're always flaunting around your powers and talking about how you're the most powerful fairy in the magic dimension. Well, everyone knows it, and it keeps them away. Heck, the only reason I've stayed your boyfriend for this long is for the publicity! 'Brave Eraklyon royal risks life to date most powerful fairy in universe and hasn't been annihilated yet!' Well go ahead, destroy me if you want to! Anything is better than being your boyfriend!"

What happened next was a surprise to Sky. She didn't shoot fire at him or try to kill him, she just hid her face and ran off. If he didn't know better, he could've sworn he saw her crying.

End of Chapter 10

A/N: Well, Sky certainly put her in her place! :D Now that the breakups and makeups are outta the way, things can really start heating up! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kendall walked into the living room at their apartment. The boys didn't have any plans for the night, so they were just gonna chill. No Winx, no schemes, just chillin'. "Who's ready for an amazing night in?" But Kendall was surprised when he saw the guys. Logan and James were dressed up like they were going out, and Carlos was in pajamas with a sleeping bag and backpack. "Ok, do I want to know?"

"The Winx are going out tonight, and we were invited to join them," said James.

"You could come if you wanted," Logan offered.

"Or you could come with me to an awesome slumber party," Carlos invited. "Mirta and I are going to Roxy's house, and we're gonna watch movies and stuff."

"You get 'em, tiger," James winked.

"It's not like that, dude," Carlos responded.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on both," said Kendall. "I'll just hang out here, maybe video chat Katie or something."

"Alright, you're choice," said Logan.

All three left to their various destinations.

Logan and James went to meet the Winx and their boyfriends at the trendiest club in Gardenia. Flora, Musa, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, and Sky were there; but oddly enough not Bloom, Riven, or Helia.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Musa greeted as she and Flora came up to them.

"Hey there, gorgeous," James flirted. It was true, both girls were stunningly beautiful.

"So you two are alone tonight?" Logan asked, looking around for the three missing people.

"Yeah, I finally got rid of Bloom!" Sky shouted triumphantly. They had only recently arrived at the club, but Sky was already drinking quite a bit. "Woohoo!" The other boys cheered him on, encouraging him to have as much fun as possible now that he was free.

"That's why Bloom isn't here," Musa pointed to the partying Sky. "Riven isn't here because I broke up with him, for good this time!" She reached over to high-five the nearby Stella and Layla.

"Helia and I broke up, too," Flora said in her soft little voice. She batted her eyelashes at Logan, showing off her big beautiful eyes.

Logan found himself suddenly nervous and a bit turned on. But something felt wrong about all this. He grabbed James and pulled him to the side.

"This is perfect!" exclaimed James.

"No, it's not, this is wrong!" Logan objected.

"Dude, Flora is both single and into you!" said James. "As an added bonus, the totally hot Musa is also single, and I am so going for it! Isn't this what you wanted?"

"No, no it isn't" Logan said. "I was never on board with this whole plan of yours! Yes, I really like Flora, but I do not support this kind of interference! She just got out of a serious, long-term relationship. I can't just step right in, she needs time to heal."

"We're not gonna be in Gardenia much longer, how much time does she need?" James asked, irritated.

"More time than we have," Logan admitted. "I'm going to have to let her go. And if you were smart, you would give up Musa, at least for now. We have to be respectful towards them."

"Oh fine!" James sighed. He knew Logan was right, as much as he hated to admit it himself. "Can we at least still hang out with them?"

"Yes, that's fine, just don't try to put any moves on them," said Logan.

James didn't like the idea, but he decided to go with it anyway.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"Why didn't you tell me about this?!" asked an angry Klaus.

"It'll be fine, Dad," said Roxy.

"No, it will not be fine!" her father yelled. "You cannot have a boy at this sleepover! Certainly not a famous pop stars! Celebrities are notorious for being troublemakers, especially with young girls!"

"It's ok, Klaus," Roxy's mother, Morgana, assured him.

"You knew about this?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"Yes, and I trust our daughter," said Morgana. "Besides, we'll be right downstairs in the basement, if we hear anything going on, I'll just have to annihilate him."

"I love being married to a powerful fairy," said Klaus. The two went downstairs.

"That was kinda weird," Carlos speculated.

"You said it," Mirta added.

"Oh gosh, how long have you guys been here?" Roxy asked.

"We just got here," said Carlos.

"And the door was quite literally wide open," said Mirta.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that, my dad can be so annoying sometimes," Roxy shook her head. "Well, make yourselves comfortable."

They started the movie and shut down the lights. They were eating snacks, laughing, laying out in their sleeping bags, and having a good time. About halfway through the movie, they ran out of popcorn. "You guys want some more?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, sure," Mirta replied.

"Just to warn you guys, our microwave is pretty old and makes loud noise when we use it, that's why I had the first batch of popcorn ready when you got here," Roxy explained.

"You and your mom are fairies, can't you just use magic to fix it?" Carlos asked.

"That's what made it so loud," Roxy laughed. "We'd be better off just buying a new one." She went into the kitchen and started up the loud microwave. As the popcorn started popping, she could no longer hear what was going on in the living room.

The other two paused the movie, since they couldn't hear it properly, anyway. Plus, wouldn't it make sense to wait for Roxy and the popcorn? They opened up their sleeping bags, sat up a bit, and started chatting.

Suddenly, Mirta pushed Carlos down and got on top of him. "Listen Carlos, I wanted to thank you for being so nice to me. It's been tough, having my old roommate reject my love, then having my supposed friends also reject me for my preferences. But you understand me, you're nice to me. You have my gratitude." She then proceeded to press her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

It was late, and Kendall was still up. He was watching reruns of _New Town High_ on TV. He missed his girlfriend, Jo. He was all for helping Logan with his love life, but in the process he had to spend for time away from her.

There was a knock at the door. He assumed it must have been James or Logan, forgotten their keys, perhaps. He went and opened the door, but was surprised when he saw the last person he expected to see at his doorstep.

And she was crying.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Bloom?!" Kendall asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I had nowhere else to go."

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"What do you hear?" Klaus asked Morgana, who was using magic to listen to what was going on upstairs.

"I hear... kissing," she responded.

"I'm going to kill that boy!" Klaus exclaimed.

"But he's not kissing Roxy, it sounds like she went into the kitchen," said Morgana. "He's kissing the other one."

"Even worse! And Roxy has no idea?!" Klaus was ready to storm up the stairs.

"Wait, Klaus, they've stopped," Morgana told him. "Let's wait and see what happens."

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Carlos pushed Mirta off of him. "Wait, Mirta, stop," he said. "You can't do this. You just got rejected by someone you really care about. And in your pain, your throwing yourself at the first person who treats you kindly – in this case, me."

"So?" Mirta asked. "I like you, Carlos, and I'm grateful for your kindness. Why shouldn't I kiss the boy I like?"

"You don't like me, you just think you do," said Carlos. "You need time to sit back and heal before you can really decide if you like someone else."

"You can't just turn me away!" said Mirta. "I'm just getting rejected again! Am I always to be rejected?"

"Don't think of this as a rejection!" Carlos told her. "You're a fantastic girl, and you have no idea how much I wanna give in right now, but just think of this as a rain check. Give it some time, and then we'll see."

"But I don't want to 'give-it-time'," Mirta strongly expressed.

"Think about how I feel," said Carlos. "Right now, I'm the rebound guy. You got turned down, and now I'm your little runner-up."

Mirta sighed. "I guess you may be right, I didn't think of it like that. You're so wise, Carlos."

Carlos laughed. "Would you believe that's the first time anyone's ever told me that?"

"Seriously?" Mirta laughed with him.

"Popcorn is ready!" Roxy called as she came back into the living room. Surprisingly enough, nothing was awkward between Mirta and Carlos, and the three friends continued to watch their movie.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"What did I do wrong?" Flora asked her fellow Winx girls. They had just come home from their evening of clubbing.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked in response.

"I guess I just thought that Logan was into me, and now that I'm single I tried to flirt with him, but he didn't take it," Flora explained. "I don't get it."

"Well, I know for a fact that James is into me, and he was showing some massive restraint," said Musa.

"I'll bet you Logan is the one who made James stand down," Layla said.

"Yeah, Logan is a super sweet guy, I bet he didn't wanna come after you after you just went through a serious breakup," Stella added.

"You think so?" Flora asked hopefully.

"I know so," Musa replied. "He would be insane not to be into you, and he's respectful enough to keep some distance."

"Thanks, girls." Flora smiled to her wonderful friends.

"This just means I have a new mission!" Musa declared. "I'm going to have to step up my game and make James mine, no matter how 'respectful' Logan wants him to be. I'm ready to have him now, not later."

"Good for you, Musa!" said Stella. "You deserve a guy like James, especially after having dealt with Riven for so long."

"Yeah, it'll be nice for you to have a boyfriend whose interests are similar to your own," Layla agreed.

"We'll help where we can," Tecna offered.

"Perfect!" Musa exclaimed. "Mission, commence!"

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

Kendall really didn't know what to say. There he was, sitting on the couch with Bloom of all people. They hadn't spoken since she came in, and it was pretty freaking awkward.

"Sky broke up with me," she said finally.

"Oh, I'm, uh, sorry to hear that," Kendall replied.

"And I guess none of my friends like me anymore, so I wasn't sure where to go," she said. "I know you and the guys aren't fond of me either, but it was the only place I could think of."

Kendall sighed, know that niceness would one day be the end of him. "Well, you're welcome to come to me and the guys anytime you need a place to go."

"Really?" Bloom looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. In her eyes he saw a weakness and vulnerability that he never imagined Bloom could have.

"Yeah, really."

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kendall sat on the sofa with Bloom, listening to her cry about Sky. She now knew that none of her "friends" had liked her, and she didn't quite seem to firmly grasp why. All she knew was that Sky had always been there for her, always. And all of a sudden (so it seemed to her) he and everyone else was against.

Kendall discretely rolled his eyes as he listened to this movie cliché play out. The nice guy comforting the mean girl who doesn't realize it's her fault.

"And when Darkar turned me evil," he rant continued, "it was Sky who brought me back. They all cared so much back then..."

Kendall listened to her talk on and on until he noticed that her speech was gradually turning from sad to angry. Suddenly, she grabbed a glass and threw it across the room. It shattered against the wall.

"Hey hey hey, there is no need to throw things!" Kendall scolded her.

"I'll throw whatever I want to throw!" Bloom yelled as she continued to smash stuff. It wasn't long before she completely trashed the apartment.

"Oh, Gustavo's not gonna like this..." Kendall speculated.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

"Musa, it's late, this is illogical," Tecna said as she followed Musa.

"But the boys won't be here much longer," said Musa. "I know this sounds crazy, but I've been replaying every conversation I've had with James like crazy. I can't get him out of my head."

"You just got out of a relationship, is it really right to rush right into another one?" Tecna asked.

"My relationship with Riven should've ended years ago," said Musa. "In fact, with as big a jerk as he is, it should've never even started. I'm long overdue to be with someone I actually want to be with."

"But can't it wait til the morning?" Tecna complained.

"No, it can't, I'm following my heart!" exclaimed Musa as she broke into a run for the boys' apartment.

James and Logan coincidentally were just arriving at their building and about to go inside when Musa caught up with them. "James! Here, now!" she commanded of him.

"As you wish," James replied, suddenly distracted. Logan rolled his eyes at him.

Musa grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. When they released, he gave a glance Logan and said "This waiting thing sure works!" before turning back to Musa.

Logan was surprised. Musa just came running, and James was happy. "Congratulations, Buddy," he said.

Suddenly, they all heard the sound of an explosion. The looked up to see most of the wall missing from where the boys' apartment was. Some smoke cleared, and the girls saw their worst nightmare. Bloom was standing in the midst of the wreckage. She was in her believix fairy form, only every part of her outfit that was supposed to be blue was black. Every part that was supposed to be pink was blood red. The outfit was jagged and torn. Her wings followed the same altered color scheme and were also jagged and edgy. Her hair, rather than being neatly arranged, was all loose and wild.

Tecna pulled out her communicator and called the others. "Girls, come quickly!"

Logan likewise pulled out his cell phone. "Carlos, dude, it's dangerous here. Bloom's destroyed the appartment, and I think Kendall may still be in there! Tecna's calling the other fairies, I think they're gonna fight back. Maybe Roxy and Mirta can help?"

"Say no more, dude," Carlos replied over the phone.

Before another word was spoken, the other Winx girls arrived in their believix forms using their speedix wings. They gasped in horror when they saw Bloom's new appearance.

Bloom laughed evilly at them. "It's good to see you, Girls."

The Specialists weren't too far behind the Winx girls, so they arrived next. Following them were Carlos, Roxy, and Mirta. "Where's Kendall?!" Carlos asked frantically.

Almost as if on cue, Kendall picked himself up, standing with Bloom in the broken apartment. Bloom turned to him and laughed another evil laugh. She lifted up her glowing hand and violently blasted Kendall away. He flew off the building and landed on the street bellow.

Carlos, James, and Logan ran to him faster than they'd ever run to anything in their lives. Kendall's body lay limp and lifeless. "Logan! You know medical stuff! Tell me he's alive!" James demanded.

"I... I can't verify that..." Logan said, all emotion gone from his voice.

Looking at Kendall's immobile, bloody body, Carlos lost it. "I knew this would happen!" he shouted. "I was against coming back and staying the two weeks because as awesome as magic is, it's dangerous, and I knew that if we hung around the girls long enough they would either drive us apart or kill us! Yes, we got to know them, and most of them are nice, but now Bloom's gone and killed Kendall! I knew staying in Gardenia was a bad idea!"

The others were silent due to Carlos' surprising outburst. Bloom's evil laughter broke the silence. "That's right, Dark Bloom is back, and badder than ever."

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

There was a strange light floating around, and Kendall had no idea where it was coming from. He also had no idea where he was. He floated down the pink halls of what had to be some sort of school. Then he saw her - Bloom. She was young, and seemed to have only just discovered her powers. She looked so sensitive, like she felt she didn't belong there.

The light swirled around and the scene changed. This time, she was with younger versions of Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna. They were supporting her, comforting her. Their friendship was a beautiful thing. He watched more and more of this strange past, as Bloom discovered her true powers and origin, and then had her powers stolen by three dark witches.

All was not lost. He watched as she realized that her powers were still deep inside her. He saw her sister Daphne, who had sacrificed herself back in the day so Bloom could live. Bloom rose up and defeated the head witch.

She was adorable. She was the underdog who didn't know quite what she was doing, but still rose to the task. This was a part of her that Kendall never knew existed. He couldn't help but wonder what changed her. The strange light beckoned him to follow. There was more to see.

He saw the girls hanging out and enjoying themselves, when suddenly and injured young Layla appeared. Of course, they instantly helped her and made her part of their group. They learned of a new villain, who they were ready and willing to try to defeat.

The light pulled him ahead, to when she turned dark. Now this was the Bloom he knew. She was spelled. She was mean to everyone, except Darkar. Now, he remembered Bloom saying something about this when she was crying in his apartment. Something about Sky. The light pulled him forward some more and he saw what she meant.

Now he saw Dark Bloom and Darkar in Realix, about to receive the Ultimate Power. Try all they may, Bloom's friends couldn't talk any sense into her. Not even a kiss from her pixie could break the spell. It was Sky, professing his love to her, that brought her back. It all made sense to Kendall.

Bloom could not truly be free of her darkness. All Sky did was distract her from it, hiding it away in the depths of her subconscious. So as the Winx became more popular and famous, something must've reacted with the darkness, causing all the fame to go to her head and she became a diva. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

"So you understand," a voice echoed in Kendall's mind. He turned to the light.

"Are you communicating with me?" he asked it. As crazy as it seemed, this was all magical, so maybe this light could speak to him telepathically.

"I am a piece of the Dragon Flame," the voice in his head continued. "Save me."

"How can I do that? I'm not even sure what I'm doing here," Kendall responded.

"You are a soul without a body, roaming through images of the past," said the voice. "Essentially, you are dead. Your friends mourn your lifeless body. I have brought your consciousness here, that you might understand."

The scene changed to the present. Dark Bloom was tormenting her old friends, while James, Carlos, and Logan surrounded a dead body. His dead body. It was disturbing.

"If you merge with me, you will go back to your body and you can save Bloom from herself," the voice explained. "Or you can stay dead and your soul can continue to wander through all time and space."

Kendall was horrified that the light would even suggest any other option than returning to his body. He reached out to the light and merged with it.

Instantaneously, the dead body burst into flames. Carlos, James, and Logan had to jump back quickly to avoid being burned. When the flames died down, they saw Kendall standing there - fully alive and wearing some kind of magical battle armour.

"It ends here, Bloom," he said, ready for the challenge ahead.

Dark Bloom only laughed. "You really think you can defeat me?"

"No, but you can," he replied. Everyone seemed confused by this remark. "You asked me to save you, but the only one who can save you from yourself is you." He turned to look at the group. "This is the same Dark Bloom that Darkar created way back when. She never really left. Sky just gave her a reason to hide away. When Sky dumped her, the chains were broken and Dark Bloom was once again free. You can't rely on someone else to get rid of your own darkness. You have to fight it for yourself."

"You do you think you are, saying things like that?!" Dark Bloom asked, outraged. She raised her hands and shot much magic energy at him. He didn't even flinch. He was completely unaffected by her strong magic.

"You like this armour?" he asked. "It's made out of a piece of the Dragon Flame. Nothing you can do can break it, because it is your power."

This only made Dark Bloom angrier. She continued to try and attack him, only to fail every time.

"You need to expel your own darkness," Kendall said. "Not because of any boys, not because of your friends, but because of you. Only you can free yourself."

Dark Bloom's hands flew to her head, as she fell to the ground screaming. Kendall could only hope his words had reached the real Bloom inside.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Dark Bloom found herself back in the inner reaches of her mind. "What am I doing back here?!" she asked angrily. "I have control of this body!"

"Not anymore, you don't," came a voice. She saw Bloom - the real version of Bloom - walking strongly toward her in her Magic Winx form. Dark Bloom looked down and noticed that she herself was in the Dark Magic Winx form that she had been created in.

"Hmph, you know from past experience that there's nothing you can do to stop me," Dark Bloom told her.

"On the contrary," said Bloom. "This is my body, and I can get rid of you if I want to."

"Because we all know how well that went last time," Dark Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Last time, I let the feelings of a boy get in the way of this inevitable battle," Bloom admitted. "But you are a part of who I am, meaning that if I truly set my mind to it, I can change you. I can remove you."

"I'd love to see you try," Dark Bloom challenged.

"It's already working," Bloom replied with a slight smile creeping onto her lips. Dark Bloom's eyes widened as she noticed that she was fading in and out of existence.

"Wait, wait! No one will ever cross you with me in charge!" Dark Bloom pleaded. "I'm a part of you!"

"Yeah, a part of me that I don't need anymore." Bloom turned and walked away from her former evil self. Soon, Dark Bloom vanished completely, and Bloom was free to retake control of her body.

Once in her own body, things didn't come into focus very quickly. She heard miscellaneous sounds of "Do you think it's working?" and "Oh look, she's waking up!" She saw many blurry figures hovering around her. As they became clearer, she saw her friends.

"Girls, girls!" she exclaimed, trying her best to hug all of her fellow Winx girls at once. "I'm so sorry about the way I acted! Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course we can, Sweetie!" Flora answered, returning the hug.

"What hurt the most wasn't your darkness, it was the fact that we'd lost a true friend!" Stella admitted.

"We're so glad to have you back!" said Layla.

"And I'll always be me, I got rid of her for good this time," Bloom assured them. She quickly got up and ran to hug Mirta. "Mirta, you were going through the pain of rejection, and rather than comfort you, all I did was be mean to you, please can you forgive me? I don't care whether you like guys, girls, both, or neither, all I want is to be your friend again."

"Of course I forgive you, Bloom," Mirta smiled. "I understand you weren't entirely in control at the time."

Bloom then turned to the BTR boys. "I'm sorry that all you've ever seen of me is this dark self. I was I could go back and meet you guys properly."

"It's alright," said James.

"We get to see your true self now, and that's good enough for us," said Carlos.

"Do you want this piece of the Dragon Flame back?" Kendall asked.

"Keep it," said Bloom. "You never know when you may need the protection again."

"So Kendall's like some sort of wizard now?!" Carlos asked in shock.

"No way, that doesn't even make sense!" said Logan.

"Not a strong wizard, but yeah, he kinda has powers," Bloom told them.

"Oh my god, I'm a minor wizard," Kendall tried to wrap his head around the idea.

"You two share the same power source," James observed. "It's like you're tied together by the bonds of fate."

"Bloom," Sky called to her. "Now that you're back to normal, I'm totally willing to take you back."

"Oh, Sky," she approached him. "No."

This shocked the entire group.

"What? Why not?" Sky asked in surprise.

"Being in a committed relationship with you is what made Dark Bloom go into hiding the first time, rather than be completely destroyed," Bloom explained. "Besides, you gave up on me! You only want to have me around if I'm the perfect girlfriend. Right now, I just need some time to be single and make sure my psychology is all sorted out. Then maybe, just maybe, we'll talk. But I'll be honest, it's not likely."

Sky was very hurt by this response, but he understood, nonetheless. At least this whole Dark Bloom thing was behind them for good.

~(*.*)~(*.*)~

The boys finished packing up their things from the apartment and started loading them back onto the tour bus. The two weeks was up. No one could say it was uneventful. Sure, Logan had decided to back off from Flora, but many other wonderful things had happened. James got together with Musa, Carlos found awesome new friends in Mirta and Roxy, and Kendall was sort of a wizard. All in all, a pretty amazing experience.

They were about to get on the bus to leave, when all of a sudden….

"Wait!" they heard many screams of this word. The boys turned around, but before they could properly see what was happening, they were enveloped in hugs. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving today?" the Winx girls demanded.

"James told me, obviously, and Carlos told Mirta and Roxy, but the others didn't get the memo until we told them!" Musa said.

"We didn't not tell you on purpose," said Kendall.

"We've just been a little preoccupied," said Logan.

"Dogs!" Why are you not on this bus yet?!" Gustavo shouted from within the bus.

"Just a minute!" the boys replied in unison.

"We'll keep in touch, of course," said Carlos.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you properly," Bloom turned to Kendall, "for helping me save myself and not giving up on your values, no matter how mean I was to you."

"No problem, I was glad to help," Kendall responded.

"One more for the road," Musa said, pulling James into a kiss.

"It was really great meeting you two, I expect we'll email often," Carlos said to Mirta and Roxy.

"OMG, I'm going to be emailing with Carlos from Big Time Rush!" Roxy fangirled. Although she had been hanging out with the boys regularly, her fangirl side hadn't toned down at all.

Kendall, James, and Carlos, got on the bus, but Logan hesitated. He and Flora shared and awkward look before she grabbed his head and pulled him into a tight kiss.

"I know you decided to wait, and I appreciate that," Flora told him. "But you've been waiting four years, and I'm ready now."

They kissed again. It was so magical, Logan just melted into it.

"That's enough, we have to get back to LA!" Gustavo grabbed Logan by the collar and pulled him into the bus.

"I'll call you!" Logan called to Flora as the bus began to move.

"Mission! Complete!" James exclaimed.

"Aw yeah, Buddy!" Carlos added in.

The boys were high-fiving and celebrating all the way back to LA. Logan especially felt as though he was riding on clouds. It finally happened, he had met Flora again. And not only that, but they were together. It had been the most perfect two weeks ever.

**End of Story**

A/N: What do you think? I think I wrapped it up quite nicely. I took some inspiration from Total Drama, could you tell? XD

How would you guys feel about a sequel? I have a few ideas… What would you want to see in a second edition?


End file.
